


Izinsuku Zekolishi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Izinsuku Zekolishi

Kufanele mhlawumbe ethuke njengamanje, futhi mhlawumbe, kwenye indawo ekujuleni kokujulile, ngoba kuyena ... futhi uhlala emesabisa kancane ngendlela angaqondi ngayo.

Kepha ukwesaba ukwedlula lokhu, njengamanje unomuzwa wokungajwayelekile, kufana nokuthi ulayini ongaphambili wenhlekelele futhi akasakwazi ukubheka kude. Unendwangu ebunjiwe esandleni sakhe esihle, ingalo iphakanyisiwe ngobuso bayo obuhle obungenangqondo, ephelele ngesikhumba sasehlobo esikhanyisiwe namehlo aluhlaza akhanyele ngokukhazimula.

Lona umbono omubi. Kuzoba ngundabamlonyeni, futhi kuzoba nguye okumele akuhlanze, kepha amagama okumtshela ukuthi 'cha' afe ngokungenangqondo emqaleni wakhe njengoba emi ngaphandle.

Wehlisela umese phansi ngamandla amakhulu kunowomsebenzi odingekayo ukuze izicubu zakhe zibambe ngendlela aqinisekile ngayo ukuthi uyazi kakhulu. Umbono unikeza isiphazamiso sesikhashana nje, ngaphambi kokuthi asole, bobabili bahlukaniswe obomvu lapho kwenziwa isenzo. Ubheke kuye ngemivimbo engaphansi emnyama emnyama ekhazimulayo emehlweni akhe okwenza ukuthi isisu sakhe sehle size esicongweni sezinzwane, kodwa hhayi impela, ngoba nakanjani sivele sibambe ongezansi lapho esilandela ngokuchofoza ulimi lwakhe ukuze asuse ukwehla kusuka ezindebeni zakhe eziphakeme.

Isikhombisa. Hels.

Ubheka isithende sakhe kuye kwesibili ubona amalebe ezindebe zezindebe zakhe phezulu kuSmirk owaziyo, futhi uyabona ukuthi konke lokhu kodwa kuyaphithizela embukisweni awuhlelele kahle kangaka. Ubamba indwangu kwikhawunta, uyigijimisa ngaphansi kwekhanda futhi uthanda inhliziyo yakhe ukuthi iyeke ukushaya ngamandla. Ufisa sengathi angabophisa ubuso bakhe obunamanzi ngaphansi komfudlana wamanzi abandayo, kepha axazululele ukumanzisa izandla eziqhaqhazelayo futhi unethemba lokuthi okupholile kuzosuka esikhunjeni sakhe lapho kushiswa khona ngaphansi kwesisindo lokugqolozela kwakhe ngemuva kwentamo.

Akunjalo, ngoba, ngandlela thile ubambelele ekhishini likaStark noJaime flippin 'Lanister nezwe njengoba azi ukuthi linqume ukujikisa ngokuphelele phansi.

Amantombazane amaningi angalithanda kakhulu ithuba elilodwa komunye onabafana abahle kakhulu edolobheni, kodwa akakaze abe yiluhlobo oluhle uhlobo lwezinto amantombazane okufanele azithande.

Uphonsa ithawula elicwengekile kuye lapho esenqume ukuthi ume echibini isikhathi eside kunokuba kucatshangelwe ukuthi uyikhohlisa, futhi ulibamba ngomusa olula ngesandla sakhe sobunxele, usamamatheka. Ukuhlose ukwenza umsebenzi wokuhluza lesi siqhingi esinamathele ngethawula lakhe, uyamkhononda kodwa angabheki ngamehlo, ebeka iso lakhe enhlafunweni eyaphambuka phambi kwakhe. "Akuyona inkemba, uyazi. Bekungafanele ukuthi uyinamathe kanzima."

Ugijimisa okungaphansi kokuthandeka ngalesosikhathi, futhi ngeke akwazi ukuzinqanda ekubhekeni phezulu ukuphenya umsindo. Ukudideka kufinyelela imicabango yakhe yokubetha kwenhliziyo okuningana njengoba bebuka omunye komunye, kodwa lapho ephupha ishiya liphenduka isithunzi esimnyama ngokwedlulele kunesiko lakhe uNike, ongabekeki, 'yilokho akushoyo' elenga esindayo emoyeni phakathi kwabo.

Udlikizela phezulu kanye nogesi njengesiwula, kepha ayikho ngempela into engayisho esimweni esinjengalesi, okungenani hhayi ngentombazane efana naye. Kungenzeka ukuthi isoka lakhe elifunda naye esikoleni elinomdlandla iMargaery laqothuka njengolwakhe, kodwa umcabango wamagama anjengalawa avela emlonyeni wakhe umenza azizwe ekhanya. Ngakho-ke ubuyela emuva ekudleni okuphambi kwakhe, ebamba ithawula ngazo zombili izandla njengoba eqala ukuskena i-countertop ngamandla ngokwanele ukusongela izimbotshana. Uhleka ngokuzwakalayo, futhi umsindo ubuyela ezindlebeni zakhe njengezimbali ezishayayo. Uzama konke okusemandleni akhe ukuyivimba futhi ugxila kakhulu ekuphumeni ngaphandle kwekamelo njengesilwane esilimele kangangokuba ucishe aphume esikhunjeni sakhe lapho ezwa yena ebeka izandla phezu kwakhe.

"Hhay, kupholile ngabe? Yizokususa isikhumba." Izwi lakhe lisabhala umbono wokokuzijabulisa, kepha lithenda kunalokho obekulindelwe. Umile isitoko namanje futhi ubala ukuphefumula kwakhe ukuze azikhumbuze ukuthi empeleni azithathe njengoba isandla sakhe sihlala sixhumana nesakhe, ethungatha isikhumba kulokho okuzwa ngasikhathi sinye nengxenye yomzuzwana.

"Uxolo." Uyakhungatheka, futhi kufanele azivimbe ekuvumeleni okuthile, kungaba impumuzo noma ukudangala, lapho esuka.

"Nami. Qagela angazi amandla ami." Uthatha umese futhi abuyele ebhodini lokusika, lapho ikhabe lisalele liqoshwe phakathi. "Ngizozama ukuzilawula kulokhu. Kungenxa ye-counter kanye neminwe yakho emincane."

Unikina ikhanda ngaphandle kokucabanga ngempela ngakho, futhi asuse konke okunye okunamathelayo ngaphandle kokudlula lapho esika lesi sithelo ngobuhlakani angeke asize kodwa ukumangala kancane. Ngenkathi imoto kaJaime ishayiswa umshayeli ophuzile ngonyaka ophelile, yaphonsa isandla sakhe sokudla ngaphansi kwesondo eliqondisa phansi yayicindezela ingasalungiswa, wonke umuntu wayazi ukuthi umncintiswano wakhe wezemidlalo wawusonakalisiwe. Ubekade engukaputeni futhi eyilungu elethembisa kakhulu leqembu lezimpophoma zamanzi iminyaka, futhi wonke umuntu uyazi ukuthi ubekade ezinkulumweni nama-scouts maqondana ne-Olimpiki.


End file.
